Fear The Living
by Tierbanre
Summary: Ava Smith es una chica de apenas 20 años que vive una vida desconectada de su familia y sin muchas responsabilidades a parte de sus estudios y su pareja. Nick Clark es el hijo que toda madre desearía no tener, adicto a las drogas, y expulsado de la universidad, sufre un accidente que indica el comienzo del fin de la humanidad. REVIEW PLS
1. i'm not crazy

Dejó escapar un grito de frustración cuando su móvil se estrelló contra el suelo al ser empujada por el hombre que pasó a su lado. Rápidamente se agachó para recoger el aparato.

''Joder,'' maldijo para si misma, ''¡A ver si miras por dónde vas idiota!'' gritó enfadada a la persona culpable, que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para no poder escucharla.

Miró la pantalla del celular, el cual ahora presentaba una raja que ocupaba de arriba a abajo todo el cristal. Sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, y apretó las manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Conectó de nuevo con un suspiró los auriculares al teléfono, y pulsó en la pantalla el botón de música aleatoria.

Cuando _The Stereo System_ empezó a sonar en sus oídos, comenzó a tararear la canción mientras miraba las altas palmeras de las calles de L.A. El cielo estaba despejado aun así el sol ya había perdido altura. Vio pasar un helicóptero bastante grande, un poco extraño.

La canción se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una alarma, que indicaba una llamada. Suspirando, sacó el celular de su bolsillo, y al leer mamá en la pantalla, deslizó el botón verde.

''¿Mamá?'' la chica contestó.

''¡AVA! ¡Menos mal que lo has cogido!'' escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado ''¿Dónde estás?'' notó el tono de preocupación.

''Voy de camino a casa de Ryan, ¿qué pasa?'' Ava frunció el ceño, sabía que a su madre no le gustaba Ryan, así que no quería escuchar ninguna queja al respecto.

''Ava, escúchame bien. El tío Charles está muy enfermo, y le han ingresado en el hospital, necesito que vayas a visitarle y cuides de él mientras le tratan.''

Ava cerró los ojos un momento, no quieriendo tomar la responsabilidad. Su tío Charles no era especialmente su mejor amigo, no tenía mucha relación con él. ''Mamá, solo es una gripe, todo el mundo tiene gripe ahora. Va a estar bien, no creo que me necesite allí con él.'' respondió con voz relajada.

''¡Ava! ¡Está INGRESADO! ¡Quiero que estés con él y le visites de vez en cuando!'' su madre gritó, Ava pudo notar su enfado a través del teléfono.

''Si tanto te preocupa podríais volver de Brasil-''

''¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS ESCUSAS!, ¿me has entendido?''

Ava apretó los dientes fuertemente, ''Sí señora.'' respondió al fin.

''Ten cuidado, como me entere de que te estás escaqueando para ir con ese Ryan te juro que-''

''Mamá, ya tengo 19 años, no necesito que me castigues sin postre o lo que sea.'' Ava respondió furiosa, llamando la atención de algunas miradas. ''Hasta luego.'' se despidió, colgando la llamada. Caminó hacia la parada de autobús, esperando a no llegar tarde para coger el bús que la dejaría frente al hospital.

Maldijo el destino por todo aquello. Odiaba los hospitales, y odiaba tener que cancelar planes. Y más si esos planes tenían el nombre de Ryan escritos. Entró en el hospital, mandando el último mensaje de disculpa a Ryan. Caminó hacia recepción, cruzándose un par de policías, cosa que le hizo preguntarse si acababan de ingresar a algún criminal.

La espera fue de unos diez minutos, que se le hicieron eternos para Ava. Al mismo tiempo el lugar parecía estar echando fuego, por lo visto mucha gente había decidido empezar a coger la gripe del año.

 *****Ava's P.V*****

Entré en la habitación, guiada por una enfermera asiática. Vi a mi tío tumbado en una camilla, con un respirador en la cara.

''Ahora mismo el Sr. Charles está durmiendo, es bueno, cuanto más descanse, mejor.'' Me informó la mujer. Asentí con la cabeza. Mi tio Charles tenia una pinta horrorosa, por un momento me arrepentí un poco de haberme negado.

''¿Crees que va a poder decir algo?'' pregunté a la enfermera, sin explicarme muy bien. Le eché una miradita al respirador, esperando a que me entendiera.

''No lo pienso, no puede hablar muy bien. La fiebre es bastante alta. Pero no se preocupe, se mejorara al verla.'' me dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir de la sala.

Miré los aparatos a los que estaba conectado, y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, me senté en una silla que estaba a la derecha de la camilla. A mi izquierda había otra camilla, en la cual dormía un chico que tendría mi edad, y un hombre moreno le acompañaba, leyendo una revista. De pronto, el hombre levantó la vista por encima de sus gafas, para mirarme. Automáticamente moví mis ojos hacia otro sitio.

Pasaron los minutos y no sabía que hacer, de vez en cuando miraba a Charles para ver si daba señales de vida, pero el hombre seguía durmiendo. Mejor, pensé.

Mis ojos revolotearon hacia el chico desconocido, cuando se despertó asustado, respirando agitadamente. El hombre moreno que estaba a su lado le miró.

''Era una pesadilla.'' le dijo.

El chico suspiró, ''No me digas.''

''¿Crees que lo que viste fue una pesadilla?'' el hombre le preguntó, ''¿Alucinaciones?''

El muchacho permaneció en silencio unos segundos, ''Me gustaría creer que solo fue eso, en serio pero, nunca me había pasado nada igual, nunca en la vida.'' dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada, ''¿O es que me estoy volviendo majara?''

''La evaluación psiquiátrica lo dirá'' el hombre afirmó, ''Grado de locura de Nick, en una escala del uno al diez.''

''¿Puedes desatarme?'' el muchacho le preguntó levantando el brazo, atado a la camilla.

''No, lo siento.'' el otro respondió, mientras se quitaba las gafas y se ponía en pie.

''Venga,'' insistió, ''¿Me crees peligroso?''

''Los médicos no se fían.''

''¿Y tú?''

''Corriste hacia los coches y mírate.''

''No, no corría hacia los coches corría huyendo de lo que vi.'' el chico le interrumpió.

''¿Y qué viste?''

''Emm.'' pareció dudar, ''Estaba... con una chica, em... Gloria. Em, una amiga mía y... estaba...'' paró por un segundo, moviéndose en la camilla, ''Jo-der'' miró al techo, manteniéndose en silencio por un segundo.

''Mira, compras en la esquina... y te chutas en la iglesia, como una comunión a lo yonki.''

''¿La iglesia?''

''Sí, Glo estaba... sí estaba conmigo cuando pillé la droga... sí, y recuerdo que estaba conmigo cuando me chuté, estaba a mi lado... pero luego, luego cuando fui a buscarla... todos estaban muertos, había sangre, sí, ella tenía por toda la boca.'' Guardo silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. ''Y entonces Glo vino hacia mí,'' le vi empezar a llorar un poco.

''¿Y qué hizo?''

''Se... los comía.''

Sentí un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Estaba diciendo que había visto a una chica comerse a otras personas?

''Se los estaba comiendo.''

¿Qué?

''Nick, fue el efecto de la droga.''

''Ya, no sé si lo que vi fue efecto del jaco, esa es la cuestión... que no lo sé... y si no fue efecto del jaco... es que salió de mi cabeza, de mi mente, y si salió de mi mente, entonces estoy loco, Travis, sí, estoy loco.'' se rió por un momento, para parar al instante, ''Y yo no quiero estar loco,''

El hombre llamado Travis salió de la habitación tras intercambiar alguna que otra palabra con el muchacho. Yo por otro lado seguía pensando en lo que había relatado, era ese tipo de cosas que solo ves en internet, pero claro, se supone que aquel tipo era un yonki, no estaba segura de que aquello fuera cierto.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar.

''¿Si?'' contesté.

''Ava,'' escuché la voz de Ryan. ''¿Dónde estás?''

Me puse inmediátamente de pie, ''Ryan, te mandé unos mensajes hace media hora. Estoy en el hospital con mi tío, está ingresado con gripe, un rollo.'' respondí.

Ryan empezó a quejarse cuando noté la mirada del muchacho de la camilla fija sobre mí, intenté darle la espalda, bajando el volumen de mi voz.

''Oye escucha, mi madre me ha obligado a cuidar de él, de todas formas no se despierta. Salgo de aquí en unos minutos y voy a tu casa.'' dije antes de colgar la llamada. Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi frente.

Miré de reojo al chico, que no había dejado de mirarme.

''Hey, ¿cómo te llamas?'' escuché su pregunta. Le miré, insegura.

''Ava.'' respondí.

''Yo me llamo Nick, hola.'' me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos atados a la camilla, esperando a que le estrechara la mano. Di unos pasos lentamente, hasta estar a su lado. Vacilante, estreché su mano. Estaba caliente, y rasposa.

''Hola''

''Oye, ¿puedes desatarme?'' me preguntó, sin soltar mi mano. Tiré suavemente hacia atrás, pero me retuvo, casi desesperado.

''Tío, este no es mi trabajo.'' le dije, quitando sus dedos de mi con mi mano libre.

''Venga, no voy a hacer nada.'' se quejó, mientras yo le daba la espalda. ''Está bien, Ava.''

''Es...'' empecé a decir, dándome la vuelta, para mirarle a la cara, ''¿es cierto lo que dijiste antes? ¿que viste a tu amiga comerse a otras personas?'

perdón si sueno como una cotilla, pero...'' pregunté, intrigada.

Nick me miró por un segundo, vacilando, ''¿También crees que estoy loco?'' me preguntó, con decepción en su voz. Me encogí de hombros. Rodeé su camilla, para sentarme en la silla que estaba a su lado. Le mire con ojos bien abiertos.

''Hace tiempo vi en internet una noticia de un hombre en Miami que empezó a comerse la cara de un indigente de la calle. La policía le abatió a balazos." conté "Se había tomado algo, lo llaman la droga caníbal."

Nick puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras negaba ligeramente la cabeza, ''No no ese hombre estaba colocado de MDPV, yo me chuté heroína. Glo también.'' se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Reposé mi espalda en la silla, mordiéndome el labio, ''¿Estás seguro?'' pregunté, Nick giró los ojos hacia mí, parecía pensar en algo.

''Joder... es algo chungo, ¿verdad?'' dije poniendo una débil sonrisa, recordando la forma en la que se había puesto al pensar que estaba loco momentos atrás. Nick llevó sus ojos al frente, sin decir nada. Me puse de pie, ya que la atmósfera se había puesto algo extraña. ''Al menos tú estás despierto.'' murmuré, mirando a mi tío.

''Eh... Ava...'' Nick empezó a decir, ''Si has escuchado lo de la iglesia y dónde pillo... estaría bien que no se lo dijeras a nadie.''

''No te preocupes.'' hice un gesto con la mano, ''Mi hermana mayor hacía lo mismo que tú. Compraba en la esquina, y luego se chutaba en la iglesia junto a sus amigos. También me conseguía algo.'' comenté, cambiando los canales de la pequeña televisión que colgaba en el techo.

''¿También tomas?''

Negué con la cabeza, ''Solo fumo maría, en cambio mi hermana mayor tenía problemas con la cocaína. A los 25 consiguió desengancharse, era algo... perturbador verla así.'' Apagué la tele, no había nada interesante.

''¿Y qué hace ahora?''

''Está en Georgia...'' suspiré, ''supongo que consumiendo de nuevo.'' dejé escapar una risa débil. Me giré para mirar a Nick, señalándole con un dedo, ''No digas nada de que fumo marihuana a mi madre.''

Nick soltó una pequeña risa, negando con la cabeza.

''Quizás... quizás debería dejar el jaco...'' Nick comentó, ''Y centrarme en fumar marihuana.''

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo, con una sonrisa. ''Está bien, es como llevar los cigarrillos a otro nivel.''

La enfermera entró en la habitación, con una bandeja llena de botes. ''Es hora de cuidar del .'' me comunicó con una sonrisa. Me eché a un lado para dejarle paso, y aproveché para recoger mi mochila que reposaba sobre la silla. Me la eché al hombro al ver a la enfermera cambiando las vías de mi tío Charles.

''Dale a mi tío recuerdos de mi parte cuando despierte.'' le dije educadamente a la enfermera, antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

''Adiós Ava.'' Nick levantó un poco la mano, despidiéndome.

''Hasta luego Nick, cuídate.''

 *****Tercera persona*****

Ryan abrió la puerta, recibiendo a Ava con los brazos abiertos. Empezó a besar su cuello, haciendo que la chica soltara una risita, intentando apartarle. ''Ryan, para, me haces cosquillas.''

''Es tu castigo por llegar tarde.'' El chico dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa sensual.

''Lo siento.'' Ava acarició su cuello, sonriendo. ''Lo siento.'' repitió, ''Supongo que habéis empezado sin mí.'' comentó, mirando por el encima del hombro del chico al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba la fiesta. Ryan asintió, besando sus labios suavemente, ''Es lo que hay.''

''¡Eh, Ava!'' Un hombre de unos veinte años levantó un brazo en el aire, intentando llamar su atención, ''¡Ven, prueba esto!''

''¡Ya voy!'' exclamó la chica en respuesta, antes de mirar a Ryan de nuevo, ''¿alguna novedad?''

''Thomas ha traído una bebida nueva, y Jenny ha conseguido algo de _blanca nieves_.'' el hombre dijo, mientras se sentaba en uno de los rojos sofás, rodeados por la gente.

''¿Qué?'' Ava preguntó, más como una exclamación, ''¿Otra vez con esa mierda?'' Ava se quejó, mirando a la chica llamada Jenny, ''Tíos, os he dicho que nada de drogas, no más.''

''Venga Ava, no tienes por qué tomarla tú.'' Jenny respondió, frunciendo el ceño, ''¿Aún te arrepientes de la última vez?''

''No quiero acabar en un centro de rehabilitación, créeme, he visto a mi hermana.''

''Siempre igual con tu hermana, eres una nenaza.'' Jenny se rio.

Ava la miró enfadada, abrió la boca para contestar, pero Ryan se le adelantó, ''Si queréis tomar esa mierda, hacedlo en otra parte. De momento, nos conformamos con lo de siempre.'' dijo, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, y ofreciéndoselo a Ava.

Jenny dejó soltar una queja, levantándose y yéndose de allí. ''Me voy a la iglesia, mi amigo Jhonn está allí, y seguro que se enrolla más que vosotros.'' dijo, agitando el sobrecito de polvo blanco en el aire.

Ava abrió los ojos como platos, dejando soltar el humo del cigarrillo, ''Espera,'' miró a Jenny, ''No vayas a la iglesia.'' le advirtió.

Jenny se giró para mirarla, con una pequeña carcajada, ''¿No puedo colocarme en la casa del señor?''

''Hoy en el hospital había un chico...'' empezó a decir dando una calada, ''le había atropellado un coche al salir corriendo de la Iglesia, estaba huyendo de algo.'' miró a la chica, con ojos preocupados.

''¿Y?'' un chico preguntó.

''Decía que había visto a su compañera, en la iglesia, comiéndose a otros hombres.'' Ava terminó, dando otra calada.

Jenny se rio fuertemente, ''Venga ya, tu amiguito del hospital estaría colocadísimo. Me piro de aquí.'' anunció antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza.

Ava se inclinó hacia delante, aplastando su cigarrillo contra el cenicero. Escuchó la risa de Ryan a su lado, que puso una mano en su muslo, masajeándolo, ''¿De veras te crees eso?''

La chica se encogió de hombros, ''Quién sabe, quizás el gobierno esté experimentando cosas raras y algo haya salido mal.'' Ava aseguró, causando la risa de los presentes. ''Eh, lo digo totalmente en serio.'' se quejó.

''Ya querida, creo que es suficiente alcohol por hoy,'' Ryan tomó la lata de cerveza de la mano de Ava.

''¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme eso!'' Ava se rió, golpeando el pecho del chico con la palma de la mano. Ryan agarró su mano, y se adelantó para darle un profundo beso.

La pequeña fiesta se alargó durante horas y horas. Ava había bebido algo más de la cuenta, pero no lo suficiente para no saber lo que hacia. Con un último beso, se despidió de Ryan, para luego salir por la puerta. Caminó por el jardín delantero, abrazando la oscuridad de la noche.

De repente, notó una presencia a su lado, un cuerpo. Se giró rápidamente, dejando escapar un pequeño chillido.

''Woa, tranquila, soy yo, Thomas.'' el muchacho de pelo rubio se rió, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se calmara. Ava respiró profundamente unos segundos.

''Joder Thom, ¡me he cagado!''

''Ya, lo siento.'' Dijo, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, ''Te estaba esperando, quería contarte algo a solas, para que el resto no pensara que estoy loco.''

Ava levantó una ceja, Thomas se acercó un poco más, ''Sobre lo que dijiste antes de lo de la iglesia... lo he visto en internet, la gente habla sobre que las personas están empezando a matar, a comerse entre sí...''

''Espera espera espera,'' Ava levantó una mano, intentando entender lo que el chico estaba diciendo, ''¿qué? No Thomas, es todo mentira, Nick-el muchacho es un yonki, como dice Jenny, seguramente estaría alucinando por algo que se hubiera tomado-''

''No Ava, ya se han dado caso en cinco estados. Estoy empezando a creer que es real. Puede ser un virus o algo.''

La chica le miró por unos segundos, sin saber qué decir exactamente, ''Escucha, Thomas, gracias por la información, pero tengo que ir a casa.'' dijo.

Thomas suspiró, mostrando una delicada sonrisa, ''Está bien, perdona. Pero no te olvides de lo que te he dicho.''

''N-no no lo haré.'' respondió Ava con una sonrisa nerviosa.

''Nick, ahora vuelvo.'' Travis dijo, antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación del hospital. La chica sentada en una silla al lado de la puerta con el móvil en las manos, miro a Nick, ''¿Ahora te mola nuestro padrastro?''

''No lo es.''

Alicia se levantó de su sitio, ''A mamá le gusta,'' dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesita con la bandeja del desayuno, ''Ya se ha llevado otras decepciones.'' abrió la tapadera del plato, revelando unas tostadas y una tortilla revuelta. Empujó la mesita hacia la camilla, sentándose en ella, al lado de Nick.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa. Alicia pulsó un botón de la camilla, haciendo que el cuerpo de Nick se adelantara.

''Sé lo que piensas,''

''Sorpréndeme hermanito.'' cogió el pudin de la mesilla. ''¿Qué es lo que pienso?''

''Que tú eres perfecta y yo no.''

Alicia cogió una cuchara.

''Tú irás a Berkely y a mí me expulsaron'' Nick abrió la boca, dejando entrar la cuchara llena de pudin, ''del campus de Citrus'' se rió. ''Yo estoy aquí y tú ahí.''

''No hago comparaciones.''

''No puedes.''

''Bueno al menos no me comparo con un loco.''

Nick se puso serio, negó con la cabeza antes de decir, ''No estoy loco.''

''Pues esperas un cambio haciendo siempre lo mismo. Eso es un loco de manual.''

Nick alcanzó la mano de Alicia, y empezó a acariciarla con la yema de sus dedos, ''Oye no voy a seguir igual,''

''Lo harás.''

''No.''

''Y aún peor,''

''Ah-ah.'' Nick negó de nuevo con la cabeza. ''Lo dejo ahora mismo... lo he decidido.''

Alicia asintió lentamente, ''Vale''

''¿Vale?''

Alicia guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirarle, ''Vale''

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Nick miró detrás de su hermana, captando con sus ojos a la persona que acababa de entrar. ''Buenos días Ava.'' elevó la voz, llamando la atención de la chica, la cual le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, ''Hola Nick.''

Alicia miró por encima de su hombro, viendo a la mujer a la que su hermano acababa de saludar. ''¿Quién es esa?'' preguntó a Nick en un susurro.

''Es Ava, es familiar de Charles,'' Nick respondió mirando al hombre tumbado en la camilla vecina.

''¿Sois amigos?'' Alicia puso una sonrisa.

''Hablamos ayer.'' Nick respondió simplemente.

''Claro,'' Alicia se puso en pie, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de su hermano, ''Hasta luego hermanito.''

''Hasta luego.''

''Buenos días tito Charles, mi madre te manda saludos y reza por tu salud desde una playa de Brasil mientras come caviar y toma el sol.'' Ava dijo con voz lánguida mientras observaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su familiar en la camilla. Seguía teniendo el respirardor, y por lo visto también seguía descansando.

Con un suspiro, dejó la mochila en suelo, y puso el ramo de flores rosadas al lado de la cama, ''Te he comprado esto, espero que te gusten las flores.'' habló, ''Creo que mamá es alérgica a estas.'' se rió sola.

La verdad es que se sentía distinta aquel día con respecto a su tío. Nunca le había caído especialmente bien, y la relación con él, como con la del resto de su familia, no era de cinco estrellas. Pero eso no era motivo alguno para no importarse por la salud.

Por algún motivo aquello le recordó a su hermana mayor, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo.

''Hey Ava,'' escuchó la voz de Nick. La chica le miró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Con paso lento, caminó hacia la silla en la que anteriormente había estado sentada Alicia, y la arrastró con cuidado hasta el lado de la camilla de Nick.

''¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?'' preguntó al chico, mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

''Como una mierda.'' Nick sonrió débilmente, ''Pero estoy acostumbrado.'' miró a la chica ''Hoy me va a ver el psiquiatra.''

Ava levantó la vista de su móvil, mirando a Nick con ojos tristes.

''Después me limpiaré.''

''Me... alegro.'' Ava dijo, intentando sonar lo más sincera posible. Aunque era verdad que se alegrara, aquello le recordaba a su hermana mayor, y en la de veces que había dicho lo mismo hasta hacerlo de verdad. ''¿Se lo has dicho a más personas?''

Nick asintió.

''Espero... espero que así sea...'' Ava miró por la venta. Casualmente, volvió a ver un helicóptero de nuevo. Frunció el ceño. Por un momento pensó en hablarle a Nick sobre lo que le dijo ayer Thomas, pero no lo hizo.

''Estar aquí es muy aburrido.'' Nick afirmó, ''Tú tío no ha parado de hacer ruido raros toda la noche.''

''Perdón si te ha molestado.'' Ava rió.

Nick negó con la cabeza, ''No pasa nada, no he podido dormir bien de todas formas. Sigo teniendo pesadillas con lo que vi ayer.'' tragó saliva, ''o con lo se supone que vi.''

Ava estiró el cuello, poniéndose en pie, ''Si quieres un consejo, acepta que lo que viste ayer fueron alucinaciones por la heroína. Ya me entiendes, cuando hables con psiquiátra. Será más fácil para ti.'' andó hacia la camilla de su tío, recogiendo sus cosas.

''Tengo que irme a clase,'' dijo poniendo el asa de la mochila sobre su hombro, ''Voy a llegar tarde.''

''¿Vas a la universidad?'' Nick preguntó.

''Estudio bellas artes.'' Ava asintió con una sonrisa

''Eso explicaría lo de fumar maría.'' Nick rió.

''¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?'' Ava preguntó, abriendo la puerta. ''¿Quieres las flores? Creo que mi tío es alérgico.''

Nick sonrió débilmente, ''Puede que... ¿un cigarro?''

Ava no dijo nada por unos segundos, antes de mirar a su alrededor. Con paso precavido, se acercó hacia Nick, y abriendo una de sus manos, sacó un cigarro del paquete de su bolsillo, para luego ponerlo en la palma de la mano de Nick.

''Gracias.''

''Está bien, nos vemos mañana.'' Ava se despidió de su amiga, mientras se colocaba el casco sobre la cabeza. Sentándose en la moto, arrancó el motor. Su móvil empezó a vibrar, vio que era una llamada del hospital.

''¿Sí?''

''Señorita Smith, se le comunica que el señor Charles ha sufrido una parada cardíaca, le estamos tratando en estos momentos.'' la voz femenina de la otra línea comunicó, intentando ocultar un tono alterado. Ava se llevó una mano hacia la cara, intentando tranquilizarse. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, su tío Charles seguramente no lo conseguiría.

Llamó a su madre, hablando por los auriculares, empezó a conducir camino al hospital, pero nadie respondió.

Con paso ligero, entró en la habitación donde su tío había estado ingresado. Para su asombro, estaba completamente vacía. Miró a la enfermera asiática que no paraba de rebuscar cosas en una de las mesas.

''Estoy buscando a Charles Smith, me dijeron que había sufrido una parada-''

''Si, sí espere aquí, estamos intentando hacer todo lo posible señorita Smith.' dijo apurada, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo. Volvió a la habitación, recogiendo el ramo de flores que había llevado aquella mañana. Lo tiraría a la basura.

En aquel momento, un pareja entró como una tormenta en la habitación. Una mujer rubia empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, claramente alterada, mientras su acompañante intentaba tranquilizarla. Ava le reconoció, era Travis, el familiar, o eso pensaba ella, de Nick,

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Nick tampoco estaba allí.

''¡¿Cómo ha podido irse?!'' la rubia exclamó.

''Es mayor de edad.'' Travis respondió.

''Estaba pendiente de una evaluación psiquiátrica.''

''¡Mady!''

''¡Estuvo a punto de morir!''

Ava vio como iban a pedirle explicaciones a la enfermera, que había vuelto y se movía con el mismo nervio de antes. La chica empezó a asustarse un poco por los acontecimientos, sentía como un punto en su pecho empezaba a molestarle. De pronto, el hospital parecía un remolino de personas y voces. Era agobiante. Salió corriendo de allí.

 *****Ava's P.V*****

''¿Cómo te encuentras?'' Ryan me preguntó, abrazándome desde atrás. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura, y reposó su barbilla en mi hombro. Era agradable, totalmente contrario a la sensación que había tenido en el cuerpo las últimas 20 horas. Tras lo que pasó ayer en el hospital con mi tío, me sentía bastante mal.

No sabía si era porque había muerto, o por el hecho de que al hacerlo aquel centro de salud parecía a punto de ser un cementerio. Las sirenas de las ambulancias seguían sonando por todo el barrio, pero intenté no pensar en ellas.

Ryan me había recogido en su auto aquella tarde para llevarme a comer a algún sitio. Acabábamos de parar en una calle, Ryan estaba sacando dinero de un cajero. Sonreí al verle desde el coche, cuidaba de mí como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Le conocí gracias a mi hermana. Era unos años mayor que yo, y el mayor problema de sus padres hasta que cambió. Me atraía, y aunque a mi madre no le hacía gracia, yo seguía con él. No sabía exactamente por qué; si para cabrear a mi madre o porque realmente me gustaba.

Volvió al coche, y empezó a conducir hacia nuestro destino. Empezó a sonar en la radio Tiny Little Robots, de Cage The Elephant, uno de mis grupos favoritos. Comencé a cantar sola, sin importarme que Ryan se riera de mi. Escuché el móvil de Ryan sonando, así que cuando lo cogió, bajé el volumen de la música y apoyé mi cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana.

''Hola Thomas, ¿qué pasa?'' miré de inmediato a Ryan, al escuchar el nombre de Thomas. Su cara empezó a cambiar lentamente, sus ojos azules se fueron ensombreciendo poco a poco, adoptando una expresión preocupada.

''¿Qué ocurre?''

''Cambio de planes.'' Ryan dijo, cambiando de sentido.

''¿Por qué? ¡Qué ha pasado Ryan!''

No me respondió, así que no insistí mucho más. Empezó a conducir tan rápido que noté como mi corazón subía hacia la cabeza. En pocos minutos, paró frente a un edificio de aspecto desgastado. Se bajó del coche, sin drigirme la palabra.

''¡Ryan, espera!'' abrí la puerta de coche, corrí para alcanzarlo. ''¡Ryan!''

Mis ojos se volvieron como platos cuando vi la figura de Jenny en los brazos de Thomas. Su cuerpo estaba sucio y tenía el brazo lleno de sangre, una tela intentaba actuar como torniquete.

''Joder ¡Thomas, qué demonios ha pasado!'' pregunté, desesperada. El chico me miró, con sus ojos azules llenos de pánico, intentó articular palabras, pero solo consiguió balbucear. Ryan tomó a la chica, que parecía inconsciente, y corrió hacia en coche.

''Thomas, Thomas, tranquilo,'' le tomé de las manos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, ''Respira hondo.'' intentó hacer lo que le dije, ''Ahora, dime qué ha sucedido.''

''E-e-estaba en mi c-casa y-yy- Jenny me llamó... e-estaba llorando. Salí a buscarla... donde me dijo y-y-y cuando la e-encontré yy-yy vi la s-sangre y-''

''Está bien, está bien.'' Le di un abrazo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda para consolarlo, ''Ryan y yo la llevaremos al hospital, ¿vale? Va a estar bien.'' Ryan me llamó desde el coche, al separarme de Thomas, intenté fingir una sonrisa de no-pasa-nada.

''Ava, ¡está pasando! ¡Está pasando!'' Thomas empezó a gritarme. Me asusté, su mano tiraba de mi. Con fuerza, me deshice de él, y corrí hacia el coche. Ryan se puso en marcha, girando bruscamente en las curvas. Miré a Jenny en el asiento trasero, y por un momento me recordó a mi tío Charles. De pronto, el coche paró de golpe. Ryan golpeó el volante con la mano, maldiciendo en voz alta.

Un gran atasco bloqueaba la carretera camino al hospital. Me clavé las uñas en la palma de las manos.

''I-iré llamando al hospital'' salí del coche, el viento me golpeó en la cara, e intenté mirar al frente, buscando la causa del atasco, pero mis ojos solo alcanzaron ver coches, coches y más coches. Saqué el celular de mi chaqueta, pulsando como un rayo el número de urgencias. La línea estaba ocupada.

''¡Mierda!'' grité, frustrada. De repente escuché un grito, proveniente del interior del coche. Me sobresalté, y rápidamente fui a comprobar qué había pasado.

Por un segundo pensé que aquello era todo un sueño. Que aquello no podía ser real. Sentí como si el tiempo se parara, como si todo fuera a cámara lenta. Jenny parecía un monstruo, no era real, no podía serlo. Clavaba sus dientes en el cuello de Ryan como si fueran una sierra. La sangre no paraba de brotar, y los gritos no cedían. Los ojos azules de Ryan me miraban, a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Como un trueno, chillé. Mi garganta, parecía a punto de explotar. Entonces Jenny me miró, sus ojos blancos, carentes de vida resaltaban debajo de la máscara de sangre que era su rostro. Noté como todo mi cuerpo se rellenaba de energía, y con toda la fuerza posible, cerré la puerta y eché correr lejos, lo más lejos que pudieran mis piernas.

 *****Tercera persona*****

''Prueba el fijo'' Travis le dijo a Madison, mientras manejaba el auto con una mano y con la otra intentaba marcar el número de su exmujer.

''¡Sí!'' Madison empezó a marcar los números rápidamente en su móvil. Con un suspiro, cruzó los dedos para que su hija cogiera la llamada.

Nick no paraba de toquetear la radio del coche, concentrado en escuchar alguna noticia que hablara sobre lo que estaba pasando. Había matado a su amigo Calvin de un disparo, para momento más tarde, verlo intentar comerse a sus padres.

''¡Nick para por favor!'' Travis le pidió. ''¡Nick!'' insistió. El chico apagó la radio.

''Nadie está hablando del tema, nadie dice nada.''

''Tenemos que alejarnos de la ciudad, de toda la gente. Cogeremos a Alicia, Liza y a Chris y nos iremos hasta que sepamos qué es lo que está pasando.''

''¿Al desierto?'' intervino Madison.

''Sí allí estaremos a salvo.''

El móvil de Madison empezó a sonar, no tardó ni un segundo en coger la llamada. ''¡Alicia dónde narices estás! Hemos encontrado a Nick, vamos a recogerte. Haz las maletas y coge comida para llevarnos ¿vale?... Nos vamos de la ciudad.''

 _''¿Qué? ¡No, no puedo!''_

''¿Qué ? ¿Por qué qué pasa?''

 _''Está enfermo, muy enfermo.''_

''¡¿Quién está enfermo?!''

 _''Mark, está con 40 de fiebre.''_

Nick miró la expresión de su madre, y no pudo evitar preocuparse. ''¿Qué pasa?'' Madison levantó la voz, ordenando a su hija que se mantuviera alejada de Mark hasta que ellos llegaran a recogerla. La comunicación se cortó. ''¿Alicia? ¡Alicia!''

''¡Llegamos en 10 minutos!'' Travis aceleró.

Nick miró al frente, tocándose la barbilla. Sabía que lo que vio en la iglesia no era una alucinación, estaba pasando, estaba pasando de verdad. No estaba loco, el mundo estaba a punto de irse a la mierda. Entonces vio a lo lejos la figura de una persona corriendo por hacia la carretera a gran velocidad, parecía huir de algo. Le recordó a él mismo huyendo de la iglesia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando reconoció a la persona.

''¡Travis espera espera, para un segundo!'' exclamó, atacado.

''¡No puedo Nick!''

''¡Para por favor!''

Travis paró rápidamente el coche, y Nick abrió la puerta corriendo.

''¡Nick! ¡Nick vuelve al coche!''

''¡Eh! ¡Eh!'' El muchacho levantó los brazos, moviéndolos en el aire. ''¡AVA, AQUÍ!'' gritó de nuevo. Su madre corrió hacia él, ''¡Nick, tenemos que irnos!''

''¡AQUÍ!'' el chico repitió.

En el últimomento, la chica fijó sus ojos negros en el muchacho que gritaba su nombre. Con la respiración al límite y las piernas doloridas, corrió hacia él, dejando atrás para siempre a Ryan, dejando atrás el eco de su chillido, dejando atrás su vida.

Para siempre.


	2. We Got No Time To Waste

Solo conseguía oír el sonido de su respiración y las pulsaciones de su corazón dentro de su cabeza. Cuando escuchó la voz de Nick pensó que era una salvación divina, incluso cuando el chico que apenas conocía la metió en los asientos traseros del gran coche blanco. Sabía que Nick estaba intentando decirle algo, veía como su boca se movía, también veía como la señora rubia y el hombre moreno que ya sabía que se llamaba Travis discutían entre ellos, pero estaba en estado de shock, por lo que los ruidos de sus voces no hacían sentido.

Enterró su cabeza en las manos, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Las escenas que habían presenciado hace unos minutos no paraban de pasar por delante de sus ojos. Nick la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió, intentando hacerla reaccionar.

Por fin, Ava clavó sus ojos en él, y enterró su cabeza en su pecho, haciendo que el chico dudara un segundo antes de rodearla con sus brazos intentando consolarla. Ava empezó a sollozar descontroladamente durante un par de minutos, hasta que por fin consiguió calmarse. Nick olía a polvo y tabaco. Se separó de él, secando su cara húmeda con las mangas de su chaqueta.

Nick le seguía mirando sin saber qué decir. ''¿Qué ha pasado?'' le preguntó, algo asustado.

''Y-yo, yo n-no... tenías razón... tenías razón. Se lo estaba comiendo.'' dijo, mientras lo miraba con ojos desesperados, esperando a que no le tomaran como una loca.

Madison puso una expresión preocupada. Ava le devolvió la mirada, ''Tenemos-tenéis que iros de aquí. Está pasando algo malo, n-no es normal.''

''¿Qué es lo que viste?''

''Fue a la iglesia, Jenny fue a la iglesia. Y no sé qué pasó pero...'' Ava agarró la mano de Nick con fuerza, clavando sus ojos en los de él, ''Algo le hizo daño, algo le hizo daño y estaba incosciente y-'' paró por un segundo ''¡Estaba mordiendo a Ryan!''

Nick miró a su madre, confirmando sus peores pesadillas y resolviendo cualquier tipo de duda que a la mujer le quedara sobre la palabra de Nick. Madison mando una mirada a Travis, el cual confirmó sus temores.

Pararon en una de las casas de un barrio desconocido para Ava, miró por la ventana para ver la puerta de la casa abierta de par en par. Madison fue la primera en salir del coche, seguida de Travis. Nick abrió la puerta del coche torpemente, cojeaba. Mandó una última mirada a la chica antes de salir.

''Me quedaré aquí.'' dijo Ava con voz seca.

Cuando la familia entró en la casa, Ava buscó nerviosa el móvil en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Lo sacó todo antes de encontrar lo que quería; un paquete de tabaco, las llaves de su moto, la de su casa, pañuelos... cuando dio con él marcó el número de su madre. Los dedos le temblaban y su cabeza le dolía de llorar. Cruzando los dedos y escuchando los pitidos, esperó impaciente a que su madre respondiera. Pero entonces el aparato soltó un último sonido, indicando que la batería acababa de morir. Golpeo el asiento con el puño, maldiciendo en voz alta y con las lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos de nuevo.

Respiró lentamente, intentando mantener la calma. Intentó pensar en que todo iría bien, que aquello se solucionaría, que de alguna manera las horribles imágenes que tenía en la cabeza no habían pasado. Pero sabía que no era cierto, que no era un sueño, y sinceramente no sabía cómo había acabado con la familia de Nick, pero era mejor que nada.

La puerta del coche se abrió de nuevo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Vio a una chica que la miraba con sus ojos azules.

''¿Mamá?'' la chica llamó a su madre, evidentemente confundida por ver a Ava allí. Nick la empujo hacia el interior, con prisa. ''Vamos.''

Alicia parecía un poco molesta, pero finalmente se sentó al lado de ella, sin preguntar absolutamente nada. Cuando todos estuvieron en el coche, Travis empezó a conducir de nuevo. El camino a casa de los Clark fue corto, pero el silencio sepulcral que hubo dentro del auto hizo que fuera más largo. Ava podía notar perfectamente la tensión que había entre Alicia y el resto de sus familiares.

En poco tiempo, el coche de nuevo, pero ahora en una casa de un barrio distinto. Ava dudaba en aquel momento, le costaba moverse y reaccionar. Quería volver a su casa, llamar a policía, reportar sobre lo que acababa de vivir, y enterrarse en las sábanas de su cama hasta olvidarlo todo. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible.

''¡Hola Travis!''

''¿Dais una fiesta?''

Ava miró a la casa que se encontraba en frente de ellos. Había una pareja con un niña que corría de un lado al otro del jardín, emocionada. Estaban haciendo preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña, lo que hizo inmediatamente que Ava sintiera un pinchazo en su estómago. ¿No tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando?

''Sí... ¡pasaos un rato!'' la mujer sonrió, mientras daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza de su hija. ''Gladis cumple nueve años, como pasa el tiempo eh.''

''Desde luego.'' Travis afirmó. Nick se volvió, caminando hacia el interior de la casa, molesto por la escena.

''Hay un montón de comida, nos ha fallado mucha gente por lo de la gripe. Así que pasad luego.''

''Vale vale, gracias.'' Travis sonrió, despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.

Ava se obligó a sí misma a apartar la mirada de la niña que rebosaba entusiasmo, sin poder dejar de acordarse del color de la sangre de Ryan brotando de su cuello. Necesitaba hablar con Madison, necesitaba contactar con su madre.

''¡Señora Madison!'' llamó, caminando hacia la mujer de pelo rubio que se había girado al oír su nombre. ''Señora Madison, quería darle las gracias por ayudarme a... escapar'' no sabía si era la palabra adecuada, pero no le importaba.

''Dáselas a mi hijo.'' Madison asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación, ''¿De qué conoces a Nick?'' pregunto, cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que sospechaba de ella, y lo confirmó cuando lo siguiente que dijo fue, ''Antes has hablado de la iglesia, ¿ibas allí con él?''

''Y-yo... hablé con el un par de veces en el hospital, mi tío estaba ingresado en la misma habitación que él...''

Los ojos de Madison miraron a la chica con pena, suavemente, le estrechó su brazo con la mano, ''Lo siento.'' dijo, seguramente suponiendo que su tío no lo había conseguido.

Ava sacudió la cabeza, ''No pasa nada. Mi móvil no tiene batería y no sé aún cómo volver a casa. ¿Le importaría si entrase a hacer una llamada? Mi madre y mi hermana están fuera de Los Ángeles y necesito... necesito hablar con ellas.'' explicó con un tono de súplica en su voz.

La rubia la miró, una mirada típica de una madre. ''Por supuesto, puedes usar nuestro teléfono.'' respondió, invitándola a entrar en casa. ''Está en la cocina, al lado del frigorífico.''

*** Ava's P.V***

Mi madre no cogía el teléfono. No era fácil contactar con alguien que estaba pasando una vida de lujos en las exóticas playas de Brasil, ni siquiera cuando eras su hija. Nunca me molestaba en llamar a mi madre, pero en aquel momento estaba desesperada por contarle lo que había ocurrido. No quería estar sola en todo aquello, necesitaba a alguien que estuviera a mi lado, por mucho que la detestara. Quizás podría tomar un avión hacia Brasil.

Dejé el teléfono en su sitio, reprimiendo un solloo. Aún me costaba asimilar lo que le había pasado a Ryan, era tan irreal, y me daba miedo pensar en las consecuencias que aquello tendría en el futuro. ¿Qué le diría a la policía? ¿Necesitaría un psicólogo? La única persona que me tomaría totalmente en serio en aquellos momentos era Nick. Llevé mis manos a mis mejillas, intentando parar las lágrimas que corrían por ellas.

Vi a Travis entrar en la cocina.

''L-lo siento, Madison me ha dado permiso para usar el teléfono...'' me disculpé, al notarle mirando en mi dirección, apartándome a un lado.

''No pasa nada.'' Travis tomó en aparato con la mano, ''Yo soy Travis, ¿y tú?''

''Ava Smith.''

''Escucha, Ava.'' Travis me miró de forma paternal, poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro, ''Todo va estar bien. Mi familia y yo iremos al desierto cuando estemos listos para mantenernos alejados de las personas hasta que lo que sea que esté ocurriendo acabe. Tu familia y tú podéis venir también... creo que es lo más seguro en estos momentos.''

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, apreciando el apoyo de aquel señor que sinceramente, no tenía motivo alguno para estar ofreciéndome ayuda, pero parecía el tipo de persona que está seguro de que iba a solucionar cualquier cosa.

Tenia 20 años, y por primera vez agradecí que me tratasen como una niña Asentí, ''Gracias señor Travis.''

Puso una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de centrarse en hacer algunas llamadas. Caminé hacia lo que parecía ser el salón de la casa. Vi a Nick sentado junto a la ventana, con una expresión aterradora en la cara.

''Gracias.'' conseguí decir tras sentarme a su lado. ''Por recogerme en la carretera.'' suspiré, mirando a mis manos, mientras las frotaba contra mis pantalones intentando controlar todos los sentimientos que se juntaban dentro de mí. Nick tragó saliva, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. ''Esto es una locura.'' dijo con voz temblorosa, yo pensaba lo mismo. ''Nadie sabe lo que está pasando...''

''Nosotros tampoco...'' afirmé, levantando la vista, ''Aún no sé lo que vi... ni lo que significa para el resto de nosotros... Joder... solo sé que no quiero volver a vivirlo jamás.''

 _Solo sé que quiero mantenerme alejada de lo que fuera aquello._

Nick se llevó una mano a la cabeza, respirando pesadamente ''Estoy jodido.'' murmuró. ''N-necesito n-necesito descansar.'' el chico se puso a duras penas de pie, para a continuación tumbarse en el sofá.

Suspiré de nuevo, sintiendo mis párpados pesados sobre mis hinchados ojos. Yo también necesitaba contestar.

Abrí los ojos, despertando bruscamente. Me había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, pero un gemido de dolor me hizo volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

''¿Nick?'' pregunté con voz adormilada antes de ver a chico tumbado en el sofá, revolviéndose. Me levanté para mirarle mejor, estaba empapado en sudor. En seguida supe de lo que se trataba.

''Hey hey hey hey'' corrí hacia él, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. Estaba caliente, pero por suerte no tenía fiebre. ''¡Señora Madison!'' exclamé.

La mujer apareció al instante en la habitación, corriendo hacia su hijo. ''Nick, Nick estás bien.'' En ese momento el muchacho empezó a dar arcadas.

''¡Alicia necesitamos el cubo!''

''Aguanta un poco.'' susurré, rezando para que no vomitara.

''¡Alicia trae el cubo!''

''¿Tenéis la medicina, metadona?'' pregunté.

Madison sacó su móvil, alterada ''Llamaré a la doctora.''

''Vale Nick,'' dije ''Tu madre va a conseguir ayuda, aguanta.''

En ese momento Alicia entró en el salón sosteniendo un cubo azul en las manos. Seguramente sería el cubo oficial de los vómitos. Lo dejó sobre la mesa. ''Aguanta hermanito.''

Nick murmuró algo. Odiaba tener que presenciar aquello, pero me sentía con la obligación de ayudarle a superarlo. Madison me pasó el paño empapado de agua fría y se lo puse en la frente. ''Conseguiremos las pastillas, ¿vale?'' la mujer le dijo a su hijo.

''Cada vez se está poniendo peor.'' Alicia indicó un hecho que estaba totalmente claro para las dos.

''Lo sé'' Madison respondió, ''me doy cuenta.''

''Así no va a poder viajar.'' la chica insistió. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella en eso, el problema de viajar y no tener las medicinas para tratar el síndrome de abstinencia de Nick podría salirle caro a la familia Clark.

''¿Me dais la manta?,'' Nick murmuró. Me puse de pie, Madison ocupando mi lugar.

''¿Qué vas a hacer?'' Alicia preguntó, dándole a Nick una manta de color celeste.

''No lo sé. La doctora Hans no responde y no consigo hablar con Travis.''

''Sí, cuesta creer que todo pueda torcerse tanto.''

Miré a Alicia durante unos segundos. Tenía razón, en tan solo cuestión de una hora todo había empezado a salir mal, y mi presentimiento era que la cosa empeoraría.

''¿No tienes nada guardado?'' Alicia le preguntó a su madre.

''No.''

''Vicodina, de mi muela del juicio.''

''No, no la tiré toda.''

''¿Y naltrexona?'' pregunté, sin poderme llegar a creer que se hubiera deshecho de medicina tan importante para la salud de su hijo.

''Pero quitarle todo de golpe es peligroso.'' Alcia insistió.

''Necesitáis algo si queréis llevarlo de viaje, los ataques pueden costarle la vida.'' me crucé de brazos, mirando a Nick con preocupación.

''Si ya lo sé, lo sé...''

''Que la doctora pase a por él.'' Alica dijo seriamente, ''Mamá.''

''¡No sé si la consulta está abierta, no me cogen el teléfono y...'' se quedó callada, mirando a un punto de la habitación hasta que se puso en pie rápidamente. ''Cuida de tu hermano. Prométeme que no saldrás de aquí'' señaló a su hija con el dedo.

''Vale no saldré.''

''¡Alicia prométemelo!''

''¡Me quedaré cuidándole!''

''Ava,'' al decir mi nombre sé que era suficiente como para que lo próximo que saliera de su boca fuera una orden, caminé junto a ella a la puerta, ''Tienes que quedarte aquí y asegurarte de que Alicia no se vaya y Nick esté bien.'' dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta. ''Te lo pido... por favor.''

Asentí, dándole la seguridad que le faltaba. Quería volver a mi casa, pero entendía que ahora me toca asumir responsabilidades. No conocía aquella familia, y sinceramente solo había mantenido algo de conversación con Nick, pero me habían salvado de una pesadilla.

Para mí era suficiente.

Madison se fue, dejándonos solos. De vuelta en el salón, Nick seguía revolviéndose bajo la manta, seguramente esperando a que el dolor que sentía se calmara. Suspiré, llamando la atención de Alicia.

''¿Cómo te llamas?'' me preguntó.

''Soy Ava.'' respondí, viendo como Nick volvía a levantarse para vomitar más. El sonido era tan desagradable que me sentí con la necesidad de tomar aire fresco antes de unirme al club del cubo-azul-del-vómito.

''¿Estuviste con Nick cuando se escapó del hospital?''

Negué con la cabeza, sonaba como una acusación. ''No.'' respondí rápidamente, ''Él y tus padres me recogieron en la carretera. No puedo volver a casa porque no tengo cómo.'' dije, intentando evitar más preguntas.

Fue hacia la cocina, sin decir ninguna palabra. Tenía muchos motivos por los que estar enfadada; así que prefería no preguntarle por qué se comportaba así. Nick se tiró a suelo, apartándose del cubo durante un rato. Colocando mis manos a ambos lados de mis caderas, suspiré, ''¿Necesitas ir al baño?'' pregunté.

Sabía que aquellas situaciones iban seguidas de diarrea.

Lo sabía todo; nauseas, vómitos, fiebre, vértigo, ansiedad, miedo, sudores. Casi todo lo que le estaba pasando.

''No... estoy bien. Solo necesito tumbarme.'' dijo con dificultad.

Obviamente no era verdad, no estaba bien, pero no podía hacer mucho por él sin nada de medicina. Siempre y cuando se mantuviera tumbado e intentara relajarse, no le pasaría nada peor.

Abrí la puerta principal. Sabía que mi próximo paso no sería del todo correcto, pero necesitaba fumar un cigarro. Liberar estrés y ganas de llorar.

 *****Tercera persona*****

El humo salió de sus labios de nuevo. Cada vez que repetía la acción, sentía como una parte más de sí misma se iba calmando. Sentada en el porche de la casa, entrecerraba los ojos por el brillo del sol, mientras observaba como la niña de ahora 9 años no paraba de llorar. Su fiesta de cumpleaños había resultado ser un desastre, y sus padres intentaban consolarla mientras el castillo hinchable se mecía de un lado a otro por el viento.

Era bastante triste. Pero seguramente no fuera la única niña que se quedara sin fiesta de cumpleaños aquel día debido a un golpe de gripe. Sus llantos fueron reemplazados por el grito furioso de la voz de Alicia, desde dentro de la casa. Ava sobresaltada tiró el cigarrillo en el suelo y lo estrujó con el pie, mientras podía oír la ira de Alicia.

 _''¡TÚMBATE!''_

Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Alicia con cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba un termo en una de sus manos, y una mochilla en sus hombros, y la intención de irse y no volver.

''¿A dónde vas?'' Ava preguntó, con voz firme, mientras la chica pasaba con paso aligerado por su lado. Fue extraño escucharse hablar de esa manera a alguien a quien no conocía.

''¡No es asunto tuyo!'' respondió violentamente. Ava no se lo pensó, y la alcanzó, agarrando su brazo para impedir que diera un paso más. Madison le había dado sólo un trabajo, y si eso implicaba ser la hermana mayor de Alicia, así sería. ''¡No puedes irte!''

 _''¡Matt te hará daño, te matará!''_ por otro lado la súplica de Nick llegaba hasta sus oídos, sumando tensión al ambiente.

''¡Suéltame!'' Alicia sacudió el brazo con fuerza, intentando deshacerse del agarre.

''¡No!''

De pronto se escuchó un gran ruido, que hizo que las dos chicas se quedaran inmóviles en sus lugares durante un segundo. Fue un golpe seco, una caída, pero podría ser mucho peor. Los cejas de Alicia se arrugaron, preocupada.

Alicia fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia el interior de su hogar, seguida por Ava.

''¡No no no no! ¡AHORA NO!'' Los chillidos de la chica de ojos azules resonaron por la habitación. Contempló a Nick tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo siendo presa de convulsiones y lleno de vómito. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro.

Un ataque de epilepsia.

''¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO NICK AHORA NO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA!'' Alicia intentó levantar a Nick, arrodillándose a su lado. Sus lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos, llena de impotencia.

Entonces Ava intervino, colocando la manta azul que Nick había ido arrastrando bajo su cabeza para que no se hiciera daño.

''Vamos a ponerlo de lado, sigue vomitando.'' ordenó a la chica, que inmediatamente trabajó junto a ella para colocarlo en la posición adecuada. ''No le podemos intentar abrir la boca, si le ponemos de lado no se ahogará con el vómito.'

Alicia miraba a su hermano con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos mientras daba pequeñas palmadas en el hombro de su hermano, intentando hacer que se tranquilizara. ''Vamos hermanito, vamos.''

En un par de minutos Nick comenzó a entrar en razón. Las convulsiones pararon y los ojos dejaron de moverse de aquella forma. Ahora estaba consciente, y tras unos segundos era capaz de ver, saber, y escuchar a su hermana murmurar ''Imbécil''

Las dos mujeres ayudaron al chico a volver al sofá, mientras todos sus sentidos empezaban a recuperarse del ataque.

Una vez Nick estuvo tumbado de vuelta, Alicia desapareció del salón dejando soltar un grito de frustración antes de que la sala se quedara en completo silencio.

Dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, Ava miró su reloj; Madison llevaba ya una hora fuera, y aunque era una mujer totalmente independiente y adulta, se preocupaba de que algo malo le hubiera podido pasar.

Porque si le había pasado algo malo, eso quería decir que 'algo malo' le podría pasar a todos.

Quizás estaba en mitad de otro atasco, o quizás siga buscando un lugar para conseguir las medicinas de Nick. Se quitó la chaqueta, sintiendo un calor inexplicable de golpe, se frotó los brazos desnudos, intentando volver a llenarlos de vida.

''Gracias'' Nick de pronto dijo, mirándola con sus oscuros ojos que mostraban arrepentimiento. Como era normal, su vocalización no estaba funcionando al cien por cien.

Ava se removió en su sitio, intentando acomodarse un poco mientras ganaba tiempo para pensar qué decir. ''No pasa nada.'' respondió, frotándose el pelo con una mano. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero entonces Alicia apareció en el salón cargando con cosas de limpieza. Ava se puso en pie, incómodamente, cogiendo su chaqueta del sillón.

''Ya lo hago yo sola.'' Alicia habló antes de que Ava pudiera hacer algún movimiento para ayudarla con el trabajo de limpiar el suelo. Evitando cualquier tipo de protesta por pequeña que fuera, Alicia clavó sus azules ojos en los de ella, dándole a entender que era una forma de agradecerle la ayuda de antes.

''¿Tienes cargador de móvil?'' Ava preguntó, presionando la chaqueta contra su cuerpo.

''En mi habitación... sobre el tocador. Úsalo.''

''Lo siento.''

''Mamá ya debería haber vuelto.'' Alicia dijo frotando el cepillo contra el suelo con fuerza.

''Sí, ya lo sé.'' respondió Nick desde el sofá.

''Alguien debería haber... llamado.''

''Gracias...''

Alicia se quitó los guantes, para luego mirar a su hermano. En el fondo empezó a sonar la canción de cumpleaños feliz, cantada a coro por las voces de sus vecinos. ''Te odio.''

''Lo sé.''

Y como si todo no hubiera sido suficiente para hacer creer a Alicia que aquel día el mundo se había puesto en contra de ella, la luz se fue, de forma casi sarcástica.

 *****Ava's P.V*****

Por suerte, media hora después la electricidad volvió, y conseguí que mi móvil pudiera funcionar. Durante la siguiente hora permanecí en la habitación de Alicia mandando mensajes a mi hermana y a mi madre, ya que había descartado por completo las llamadas.

Levanté la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Madison o Travis había vuelto. Desconecté el móvil, guardándolo en mi bolsillo y fui hacia el salón, observando la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

''Ha tenido convulsiones.'' Alicia informó a su madre, refiriéndose al estado de Nick.

''Lo siento.'' Madison se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la silla. ''¿Ha llamado Travis?'' preguntó con esperanza en su voz.

''No.''

Cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era supe que algo no había ido bien. Travis no había vuelto, y eso hacia que la señora Madison estuviera destacadamente nerviosa y asustada.

La vi caminar hacia Nick con un bote de pastillas en la mano, haciendo que la cara de su hijo se alumbrara por un momento.

''Las racionaremos,'' le dijo, dándole una pastilla.

Nick se miró la palma de la mano, ''La oxicodona está bien. ¿Cuánta tienes?''

''Suficiente para llegar al desierto.''

''¿Y después?''

Madison suspiró, sin respuesta alguna.

''Podéis buscar algo más de camino al desierto. En mi casa tengo medicinas que le podrían servir.'' dije separándome del marco de la puerta para caminar hacia la mujer.

''Gracias'' la rubia asintió, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

''Oye,'' Nick llamó nuestra atención, chasqueando los dedos para luego señalar al pasillo por el que Alicia se había ido. ''Ha intentado largarse.''

Pude ver la mirada de decepción de la mujer.

''Sí,'' Nick asintió, ''La he entretenido.'' dijo, casi orgulloso de sí mismo. Aquello me hizo fruncir el ceño y mirar a Nick de una forma poco amistosa.

''Quiero decir,'' continuó al notar mi mirada, agitando delicadamente la cabeza, ''L-la hemos entretenido.'' Madison se fue sin decir palabra, mientras yo seguía observando a Nick con los brazos cruzados.

Me senté a su lado, viendo como consumía la pastilla de oxy que su madre le había proporcionado.

''Tienes una cara horrible,'' dijo, mirándome por un segundo, antes de volver a sus asuntos. Solté un gruñido. Levantó la comisura de su labio por un momento, ''¿Cómo estás?'' me preguntó, antes de beber de un trago el baso de agua.

Pasé los dedos por mi pelo. Su pregunta me hizo darme cuenta de que el dolor que había estado sintiendo antes por la muerte de Ryan ya había desaparecido de mi interior. ''M-mejor. '' asentí con la cabeza varias veces para mí misma.

''Perfecto.'' dijo Nick. Lo miré de nuevo; estaba mucho mejor'; no diría que emocionado o contento, pero su ánimo había subido un poco.

''¿Y tú?''

Tragó saliva. Abrió la boca, mirando un punto de la habitación durante un segundo. ''Me encuentro mucho mejor, mi estomago está vacío, así que no puedo vomitar más.'' se encogió de hombros.

''¿Puedo preguntarte algo?''

Nick asintió.

''¿Por qué escapaste del hospital? Dijiste que una vez que te dieran el alta te desintoxicarías.'' noté como mis palabras no fueron muy positivas para Nick. Cuando pensé que no me respondería, abrió la boca.

''M-me dijiste... me dijiste el día anterior algo sobre que la droga podría haber estado cortada... tenía... tenía que comprobarlo...''

''¿Lo estaba?''

''No.'' Nick me miró, ''No, no lo estaba, y Calvin intentó matarme por insinuar que su mierda no era buena.'' tragó saliva, ''le disparé y...''

Levanté un ceja, sintiendo algo de miedo, ''luego volvió a levantarse... quiero decir, después de matarlo. Estaba caminando.'' Nick me explicó nervioso casi en su susurro.

Me llegué las manos al pecho, antes de apoyar mi espalda entera contra el sofá. Me toqué la frente con la palma, intentando controlar mi respiración. En cualquier otra situación hubiera pensado que Nick estaba delirando, pero ahora le creía completamente. De hecho, si me decía que en una hora caería un asteroide que destrozara la tierra

''Me pregunto que estará pasando fuera de aquí. ¿Habrá gente que haya visto lo mismo que nosotros?'' pregunté, casi a mí misma.

''Es la gripe,'' Nick se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ''O no lo sé, pero tiene que ser un virus...'' dejó caer su cabeza sobre un cojín, ''¿Tú que opinas?''

Tomé aire para responder, cuando de pronto la luz se fue de nuevo, dejando la casa a oscuras. ''Mierda, ¿otra vez?''

Me puse en pie para buscar a Alicia y Madison.

''¿Tenéis velas?'' les pregunté al encontrarlas juntas, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellas. Ambas le miraron, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba allí al mismo tiempo.

''Sí, sí están en el cajón del armario.'' dijo Madison con tono apurado, automáticamente poniéndose en marcha. Alicia suspiró, antes de seguir a su madre.

''Voy a coger las linternas.'' dijo.

Cogí unas cuantas velas y empecé a encenderlas y a repartirlas por todo el salón. Me sorprendió lo calmada que estaba la noche. Ni una sola voz se hoy desde la calle. Coloqué una un par de grandes velas blancas sobre la mesa, alumbrando la cara de Nick, que dormía tranquilamente en el sofá. Sonreí antes de mirar a Alicia, que observaba la calle tras la ventana, alumbrándola con la luz blanca de la linterna.

De un momento a otro a Alicia parecía que le había empezado a preocupar el por qué su madre actuaba de manera tan extraña. Se apartó de la ventana, caminando hacia su madre.

''La línea va y viene, hay cortes de luz.'' Clavó sus grandes ojos azules en el rostro de su madre, que no paraba de moverse, inquieta y preocupada. ''Mamá, ¿qué está pasando?''

Un espantoso grito de una mujer hizo que mi corazón se acelerase. Corrí a la ventana, con un nudo en la garganta. Abriendo las persianas, observé una escena que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Entonces entendí que no había tiempo que perder.

Teníamos que irnos de allí.

Bueno, segundo capitulo. Me ha costado trabajo escribirlo, lo he repasado mil veces. Ha sido complicado, porque a diferencia del anterior no puedo cambiar mucho de escenarios. Aun así, espero que os haya gustado :) Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Por cierto, FTWD no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajesde la serie. Sólo me pertenece algunos personajes originales.


	3. The Dog

***Ava's POV***

Mi cuerpo estaba encogido en uno de los sillones que rodeaba la mesa del salón de la familia Clark, era cómodo y blando, lo que hacía que me sintiera algo mejor. El grito de la señora Cruz (así era como la llamaba Alicia) había hecho que todo se revolucionara por unos segundos. Yo tenía miedo, pero a pesar de ello intentaba concentrarme en la idea de que _todo iba a salir bien,_ sólo había que esperar.

Esperar y no mirar al destrozado patio de los Cruz.

Todavía no sabíamos qué estaba pasando exactamente, pero como habíamos dicho ya, sabíamos más que la mayoría de la ciudad. Excepto Alicia, que seguía preguntando de vez en cuando a su madre qué estaba sucediendo y por qué un vecino había atacado a otro. Sus ojos no habían parado de mirar por la ventana, iluminando la calle con una linterna.

Sin embargo nadie le contaba nada, ni su madre, ni su hermano; y si su familia no se lo decía, yo tampoco lo haría.

Por otro lado, Madison no paraba de ir a un lado a otro, esperando impacientemente a que Travis llegara, o también podríamos decir que _rezando_ para que su marido apareciera por la entrada _con vida._  
Habían pasado seis horas, después de todo.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse del sueño cuando escuché a Alicia preguntar desde la ventana.

''¿Qué les hacía el señor Dauson a los Cruz?'' preguntó a su madre mientras volvía a mirar entre las persianas, subiendo lo suficiente el tono de voz como para evitar que me durmiera.

''Ya se ha ido.'' La señora Madison seguía insistiendo en que aquello no tenía importancia, esperando a que su hija dejará de preocuparse de una vez. Sin prestar atención a la conversación, mis ojos capturaron a Nick, el cual estaba machacando con el vaso de cristal el par de pastillas que le acababa de dar su madre.

''Venga ya Nick, por favor trágatelas.'' Madison se quejó al ver a su hijo haciendo aquello, harta de presenciar cómo ponía en practica los trucos aprendidos en ambientes no demasiado buenos.

''No, tardan más en absorberse. No estoy tan bien.'' el chico contestó.

''La idea es que vayas dejando las pastillas no que te engan-''

''Ya.'' Nick le cortó, mirando a los ojos a su madre. ''¿Quién es el experto?''

Al escuchar aquello no pude reprimir soltar un bufido. Aparté la mirada de la escena, sabiendo al momento que me había ganado la atención de Nick con aquel gesto.

''¿Qué?'' Nick preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"No estás ayudando. "

Nick se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y cuando volví a oír el crujido de los medicamentos al ser machacados con el vaso supe que mi comentario sólo había servido para que se empeñara aún más en hacer aquello.

''¿Acaso estás licenciada en enfermería?' murmuró.

Su madre suspiró, poniéndose en pie.

''O-oye mamá, necesito más.'' Nick dijo, tropezándose con sus palabras.

''De eso nada. Más tarde.''

''¿Cuántas tenemos?'' Nick preguntó con un claro tono de miedo en su voz. Si se quedaba sin ellas, sería un problema, pero si tomaba un par de pastillas cada diez minutos, estaba claro que no había lógica alguna.

''Suficientes para que llegues al este, tranquilo.''

''¿Y después?''

''Después, aullarás a la luna.'' Madison contestó, haciendo que tuviera que reprimir una risita al ver la cara de fastidio de Nick. ''Cuando venga Travis nos iremos.''

''¿Seguro?'' Nick habló con el tono irónico que seguramente habría hecho que su madre se sintiera mal. Seguía sin entender qué clase de relación tenían los Clark con Travis, pero estaba segura de que Alicia y Nick no le apreciaban mucho.

''Nick'' Alicia le reprochó a su hermano, indicándole que no siguiera por aquel camino.

''Vendrá.''

''Vale.''

***Tercera persona***

''Sí,'' Madison rompió el silencio de la habitación, dejando sobre la mesa una caja de Monopoli ''Me pido la chistera.'' continuó, sentándose en el sillón.

''El coche.'' Alicia dijo rápidamente con un toque de emoción en su voz.

''El zapato.'' le siguió Nick, incorporándose de golpe del sofá. Alica dejó su libro al lado, y se unió a la mesa, tomando un sitio en el suelo ''Siempre lo era papá.'' le dijo con decepción a Nick.

''A papá no le importaría.'' Madison intervino.

Aquello hizo que Ava se removiera de su sueño, abriendo los ojos cansados para mirar qué estaba pasando. Parpadeó un par de veces para despegar sus párpados. Había estado soñando con nada, sólo consiguió un sueño superficial que se veía interrumpido de vez en cuando por la vuelta e ida de la luz. Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos mientras murmuraba en voz baja, ''¿Qué pasa?''

''Monopoli'' Alica le dijo con una sonrisa, ''¿Te apuntas?''

La chica se tomó su tiempo para mirar la mesa. El tablero ya estaba colocado y Nick buscaba las figuritas de metal en una bolsita. Ava puso una leve sonrisa en sus labios, aún un poco adormilada. Un juego de mesa era un buen entretenimiento para la cabeza. La luz había vuelto de nuevo, permitiendo que todos pudieran verse las caras mejor.

''Claro'' Ava se apuntó, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza mientras se colocaba algo más cerca de Nick para poder llegar bien a la mesa.

''Zapato.'' dijo Nick dejando su ficha elegida en la mesa. ''¿Me habíais dicho el dedal?'' preguntó, sacando otra figurita, a Madison no le hizo gracia aquello.

''¿Qué dices?''

''Yo soy el coche.'' Alicia dejó claro mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

''Ah el coche, vale.''

Alicia le quitó la bolsa a su hermano, sacando la chistera de Madison y dejándola sobre la mesa. ''Tu chistera. ¿Ava?'' la chica preguntó, con los dedos en la bolsa.

''Hmm,'' Ava miró la mesa, pensando en las figuritas sobrantes. ''Me pido el perro.'' se frotó las manos, ''el mejor amigo del hombre.''

Nick se rió, ''Un perro no trae dinero.''

''Seguro que no dices eso cuando te deje con los bolsillos vacíos.''

''Bien, quién empieza.'' Madison habló, colocando las figuritas en la zona de salida.

''Por orden de edad.'' Nick dijo, ''Voy a daros una paliza, chicas. Lo presiento.''

Ava rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida mientras contaba el dinero que Madison (la banca) repartía a cada uno. ''No hables tan pronto, nunca me habéis visto jugar a esto. Siempre ganaba en mi casa'' Ava se chuleó, crujiéndose los dedos de las manos.

''Pero ahora estás en territorio de los Clark, querida.'' Nick dijo con tono superior, mirando a la chica con las cejas levantadas.

''Wow, tenemos una amenaza.'' Alicia cogió los dados, suspirando por tener que ir siempre la primera al ser la más pequeña. ''¡Capitalismo de guardería! ¿Qué pretendes?''

''Sí'' La apoyó Madison.

''Tú callaté y tira.''

''Vale vale vale vale... uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... y caigo en el paseo.'' el muchacho movió el zapato mientras contaba, con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Alicia no se podía creer la suerte de su hermano. ''Quiero comprarlo, por favor.'' movió la mano, haciendo el gesto de soltar el dinero a la banca.

''Paseo vendido, cuanta pasta.'' Madison dijo mientras su hijo le tiraba los billetes por los aires uno a uno con poco aprecio por los papeles. ''Oye oye, no trates así a la banca.''

''Muchas gracias, y tengo la parejita.'' Nick anunció enseñando las cartas del mismo color a las mujeres con una sonrisa vacilante.

''¡Siempre te quedas las mejores!'' Alicia se quejó.

''Bueno, y ahora el turno es de...'' Nick cogió los dados y dirigió su mano hacia Ava, pero justo antes de llegar se los dio a su madre. ''No de las presas, eso seguro.''

''A menos que pagues los 50$'' Alicia levantó las cejas.

La chica suspiró, aplastando su mejilla derecha contra la palma de su mano. Había caído en la cárcel el turno anterior. ''Paso.'' murmuró, creando la risa de Nick, el cual no había parado de reírse de ella por lo mal que le estaban saliendo las cosas.

Madison sonrió, cogiendo los dados, ''Os estoy desplumando, qué pena me dais...''

Su cara cambió de golpe, al escucharse unos golpes provenientes del exterior de la casa. Ava levantó una ceja, observando la expresión de preocupación. Se había quedado inmóvil.

''Mamá.'' Nick la llamó, haciéndola reaccionar. Débilmente soltó los dados.

''A ver...'' suspiró, moviendo su ficha.

''¿Seguiremos mucho rato?'' Alicia preguntó, tomando los dados de la mesa.

''¿Queréis acostaros?''

''No puedo dormir si espero que venga alguien... vaya, no sé a qué me recuerda eso.''

La atmósfera había cambiado por completo. Los Clark habían bajado la mirada, y el silencio sepulcral hacía que Ava se sintiera incómoda y triste al mismo tiempo. La luz volvió de nuevo. Suspirando, agarró sus pocos billetes de dinero imaginario que le quedaban, y comenzó a doblarlos en sus manos.

Tardó unos segundos en escuchar la señal que le hizo notar un rápido cosquilleo en su espalda, congelando todo movimiento durante un corto segundo. Los ojos de los presentes se habían desviado hacia la dirección desde la que provenía aquella monótona y común melodía, mientras que Ava, llena de nervios, alcanzó su chaqueta que reposaba en el sofá, y como un rayó sacó el celular de uno de los bolsillos.

El brillo de la pantalla contrastaba con la poca iluminación del salón, y cuando vio escrito el nombre 'Helen' su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente contra su pecho. Pasando el dedo rápidamente sobre la pantalla rajada, se pegó el celular a la oreja, esperando escuchar la voz raspada y sureña que tanto había estado deseando oír las últimas horas.

''Helen.'' murmuró con un hilo de voz, ''Helen.'' repitió, intentando sonar más decente, ''Helen, ¿me oyes?''

''Hey hermanita, sí sí, te oigo perfectamente, ¿qué pasa? He visto las llamadas perdidas y mamá también me ha llamado y-''

''¿Has hablado con mamá?'' Ava preguntó elevando la voz sin siquiera darse cuenta.

''Sí, extraño, ¿verdad? Bueno, me alegra saber de ti, ¿qué tal todo? ¿estás yendo a las clases verdad?''

Ava tragó saliva, tardando al responder, asintió la cabeza como si su hermana mayor fuera capaz de saberlo. ''S-sí... sí, estoy bien... ¿estás bien? ¿todo bien por allí?''

''Hey hey hey ¿por qué suenas tan preocupada?'' escuchó la risita de Helen, ''Hermanita, por Georgia todo esta genial. Estar en el campo me está sentando bien, ¿sabes? Solo con mis amigos y la naturaleza. Todo guay, sí.''

Ava suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer en el sillón, ''¿T-te estás c-cuidando, no?''

''Claro... por supuesto, Ava, ya... controlo.'' Helen respondió, ''Oye... ¿de verdad que va todo bien?''

Ava paseó los ojos por el resto de la habitación, ¿qué le iba a decir? Necesitaba que estuviera a salvo, necesitaba saber que su familia estaba bien. Y ella lo estaba. ¿Le hablaría sobre lo de la gripe? ¿que había visto a una persona matar a otra? ¿Le haría preocuparse por algo que seguramente se resolvería al día siguiente? Respiró hondo un par de veces, solo quería asegurarse de que aquello era algo puntual. En Georgia, Atlanta, todo iba normal.

''El tío George, el tío George está en el hospital...'' carraspeó la garganta, ''mamá me pidió que le echara un ojo estos días.''

''¿De veras? Será por eso por lo que vuelve a Los Ángeles entonces... ¿por qué no me contó lo del tío?''

''¡¿Qué?! ¿Mamá vuelve?'' Ava exclamó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, ''¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? Le he estado llamando todo el día.''

''Ay, Ava. No sé, ya sabes cómo es nuestra madre... creo que se ha echado un novio en Brasil, ¿sabes? Esa vieja rubia de bote liga más que yo.'' Ava pudo escuchar el cómico gruñido de Helen, aún alarmada por la noticia de que su madre volvía a casa. ''De todas formas, creo que cogía el avión dentro de poco o mañana por la mañana, algo así dijo.''

Los ojos de Ava se encontraron con los de Madison, la cual le observaba con cara de preocupación desde la cocina. Al parecer la partida se había dado por terminada y todos habían desaparecido de alrededor de la mesa, excepto Nick, que la miraba de reojo tumbado de lado en el sofá.

''E-está... b-bien...'' dijo, bajando un poco el tono de voz, ''Helen, cuídate mucho, por favor. Intentaré llamarte mañana, ¿vale?''

''No te preocupes Ava, tengo siete años más que tú. Por cierto, no me has hablado de tus cosas, ¿estás limpiando la casa?''

''Sí, sí...''

''Suenas muy depre, no me digas... ¿te ha dejado el chico ese...? ¿Ryan se llamaba? ¿Te ha hecho daño? Ya te avisé de que-''

''No.'' Ava le cortó, secamente, tragando el nudo de su garganta, ''No... yo le dejé... a él.''

''¡Así se hace!''

Se pasó la mano rápidamente por la mejilla, limpiando una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado, mientras su nariz empezaba a moquear un poco. ''Helen... voy a dormir, es tarde ya...'' mintió.

''Está bien, está bien, ya te dejo... buenas noches pequeña.''

''Buenas noches... Te quiero.''

La llamada se cortó junto con la luz, de nuevo, la chica sin saber si aquello último lo había llegado a escuchar su hermana. Al momento, la echaba demasiado de menos.

Demasiado.

Dejando su móvil en su chaqueta, se percató de que Nick ya no estaba en el sofá, y que Alicia se había levantado, recogiendo el juego de mesa. Pestañeó un par de veces, algo desorientada. Era difícil pensar claro en aquel momento. Alicia le alumbró la cara con la luz blanca de la linterna. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, cuando escuchó el mismo golpe de hace unos minutos desde la calle.

Ella y la chica de ojos azules se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que Ava tomara la iniciativa de mirar qué estaba pasando en la calle. Abriendo las persianas con una mano, entrecerró los ojos, captando solamente la luz que estaba encendida en la cara de los Cruz y poco más. Toda la calle estaba a oscuras, era difícil ver algo, pero sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera allí fuera, seguía haciendo ruido y seguía haciendo que Ava estuviera intranquila.

La presencia de Madison la hizo girar su cabeza hacia la mujer, la cual había adoptado la misma posición que ella a su lado, observando la calle mientras la alumbraba con la linterna. ''No veo nada.'' murmuró.

''Venga, alejaos de las ventanas.'' Nick casi ordenó, cerrando por completos las finas persianas, para luego tomar a su madre del brazo.

''No entiendo qué está pasando,'' Alicia murmuró al lado de Ava, sin apartar la vista de la ventana, ''¿Crees que nuestro vecino se ha vuelto loco? Es que... antes... no puede ser.''

Ava posó sus ojos oscuros sobre ella, con los labios débilmente fruncidos y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Notaba los latidos regulares de su corazón en las sienes de su cabeza, haciéndole incluso difícil escuchar bien lo que Alicia estaba diciendo.

''Alicia, Ava.'' Madison las llamó, ''Venid con nosotros.'' Alicia se separó rápidamente de la ventana, para ir junto a su madre. Estaba nerviosa.

Ava desenvolvió los brazos y caminó hasta el lado de Nick, lentamente. De pronto, un extraño sonido llamó la atención de todos. Era como si alguien estuviera arrastrando algo por el suelo. Las cabezas de todos se giraron en dirección de aquel ruido, cuando de golpe, algo chocó contra una de las ventanas, haciendo que los cuatro se sobresaltaran.

Nick fue el único que tuvo el valor de acercarse a ella, con cuidado.

''Nick.'' su madre le advirtió, haciendo que rápidamente Nick le mandara a guardar silencio, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios. Ava avanzó un par de pasos cortos, preparándose para lo que fuera.

Cuando aquel ruido se repitió justo en el momento en el que el chico abrió las cortinas, Alicia y Madison gritaron casi al unisono, ''¡No, no abras!''

Los ojos de Ava se abrieron como platos, soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente los últimos segundos. Un pastor alemán arañaba el cristal con su pata, suplicando entrar.

''Eh eh, es el perro.'' Nick abrió la ventana corredera, dejándole vía libre al asustado perro que no paraba de lloriquear mientras le ayudaba a calamarse. Ava se acercó al animal, sintiéndose extremadamente triste por verlo de aquella manera. Tenía una debilidad por los animales, como casi todo el mundo. Sólo quería consolarlo.

''Eh amigo, no pasa nada.'' susurró con voz suave mientras pasaba una mano por su lomo que no paraba de oscilar de arriba a abajo por la agitada respiración. Entonces, notó sus dedos húmedos, impregnados con líquido raro. Lentamente se miró la mano, y cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no eran babas ni agua, sus ojos se lanzaron hacia el cuerpo del perro.

Estaba manchado de sangre.

Pero no era su sangre.

''Eh... ¿está herido?''

''Creo que la sangre no es suya.'' Nick comentó. De repente, el perro se apartó de ambos, y fue ladrando agresivamente hasta el otro lado de la casa, junto a la puerta. Nick no dudó ni un segundo en seguirlo.

La respiración de todos pareció pararse durante unos segundos. Aquello era como la escena de una película de terror en la que todo se quedaba en silencio, y esperaban con el miedo en el cuerpo a lo que fuera a pasar a continuación, solo faltaba la vocecita advirtiéndoles del peligro. Ava tenía miedo, lo supo porque tenía la boca seca y solo estaba deseando que aquello fuera un sueño. Cuando Nick se separó rápidamente de la ventana y dijo muy decidido que iban a robar la escopeta de los vecinos, se preguntó por qué fue la única que no tenía el instinto suicida, que en ese caso suponía, salir de casa.

Nadie pareció pensárselo dos veces, excepto ella, que ya había imaginado cien situaciones en las que todo terminaba yendo mal. Tenía que quedarse, cuatro eran multitud, el ladrido del perro le estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa. Necesitaba hacer que se callara, necesitaba estar allí por si Travis volvía.

''Yo me quedo.'' habló a Madison, que la alumbró durante un segundo con la linterna. Antes de que pudiera replicar su elección, dijo ''Travis tiene que estar al llegar, intentaré hacer callar al perro.'' No estuvo más tiempo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir Madison al respecto, porque prefirió no hacerlo.  
Quizás Alicia y Nick habían notado el miedo en sus ojos, y quizás la estuvieran juzgando.

Ava había tenido un perro desde los cinco años, que murió no hace mucho tiempo. La diferencia con aquel es que su perro apenas ladraba y pesaría aproximadamente quince kilos menos. Corrió hacia el perro, que no paraba de ladrar a la ventana.

''Shhh, shhhh.'' le puso una mano encima. Abrió un hueco entre las persianas, y entonces comprobó que los monstruos existían, y que iban hacia ellos. Con en corazón latiendo en la garganta, pensó en un plan; tenía que hacer callar al animal, y tenía que esconderse en algún lugar, tenía que hacer algo. Corrió hacia la cocina, y rebuscó entre todos los cajones hasta dar con un cuchillo grande.

Las manos le sudaban cuando volvió al salón. El pastor alemán había dejado de ladrar por un momento. Cuando miró de nuevo por la ventana, el monstruo ya no estaba. Y aquello le puso sin duda más nerviosa.

''Hey hey, chico.'' miró por la ventana de nuevo. ''Vamos, ven conmigo. Ven.''

Aquello era inútil. Se separó de la ventana buscando la puerta del baño de la planta baja que daba al salón. Debería de valer. Estaría allí hasta que Nick, Madison y Alicia llegaran. ''¡Vamos!'' llamó al perro de nuevo, lo que era tremendamente inútil.

''¡HEY!'' gritó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio la figura de un hombre, de un monstruo entrando por el espacio que debería de haber estado bloqueado por una puerta corredera de cristal. Se movía con lentitud, y rugía como algo que no venía a hacer amigos. Un grito agudo escapó de sus labios, y el perro corrió hacia su lado, en posición de defensa, sin parar de ladrar.

Notó como su respiración se incrementaba y sus piernas empezaban a temblar. Aquello le atacaría, justo como atacaron a su novio. En su cabeza las imágenes de la sangre y los gritos de horror le recordaron que o hacía algo, o terminaría de la misma forma. Con desesperación, vio como el perro se lanzaba contra las piernas del cadáver andante y clavaba en él sus dientes. El monstruo seguía emitiendo su rasposo gruñido mientras parecía dejarse llevar por las sacudidas, al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos, como intentado alcanzar al animal.

Ava intentó lo gritar cuando sintió los latidos de su corazón nublando sus pensamientos. Miró hacia un lado, para ver una alta lámpara que hasta hacía unos minutos iluminaban la sala. La agarro y tiró para soltar el cable con todas sus fuerzas. Arrancó la mampara y sujetando la barra de metal con las dos manos rompió la bombilla contra el suelo, para luego apuntar al monstruo que luchaba por morder al perro. No iba a permitirlo. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre en el cuello consiguiendo desestabilizarlo y haciéndole caer al suelo. Seguidamente Ava cogió el cuchillo que había dejado caer, y corrió hacia el cadáver para clavar el afilado objeto repetidas veces en el cuerpo. El filo se clavaba en la piel con una facilidad escalofriante, y el ruido que hacía cada puñalada era como martillazos en sus oídos. Cuando sintió que ya no pudo más dejó caer el cuchillo a un lado y se alejó todo lo posible del cuerpo, temblando. Aunque todo estaba oscuro, podía ver las manchas negras que tintaban sus manos. Sintió náuseas, porque aquella sangre estaba fría.  
Se arrastró por el suelo agitada hasta llegar a la pared y dejar caer su espalda contra ella. Buscó con la mirada al animal, que permanecía en posición de defensa frente al cadáver, aún gruñendo.

Ava se puso rápidamente de pie, y se movió hasta el cuarto de baño para intentar vomitar lo que tuviera en el estómago. Justo en el momento en el que puso un pie en el aseo, escuchó como la puerta principal se habría. Reconoció la voz de Travis y por un segundo su cuerpo se relajó; había vuelto, Madison estará contenta de verlo. Al segundo siguiente el caos volvió a desatarse.

Ladridos, gritos, socorro.

Ava corrió hacia la puerta, estando a punto de caerse. La escena que se estaba representado frente a sus ojos no tenía nombre. Si alguna vez hubiera decido creer en el fin del mundo, aquel sería el momento. El mismo hombre que acababa de apuñalar repetidas veces estaba intentando comerse vivo al señor Manawa.

*** AVA's POV***

Me tendrían que meter en el psiquiátrico cuando todo terminara. Sería una de esas señoras de pelos enmarañados que nunca pestañea y mira a puntos fijos en la pared durante horas, con una expresión de horror tallada en mi rostro. Los gritos pidiendo ayuda llenaban todo el salón. Travis consiguió empujar al monstruo contra la pared, forcejeando e intentando hacer entrar en razón a lo que quedase de su vecino. Yo, simplemente, me limitaba a mirar y pensar que hacía unos segundos había apuñalado a aquel tal Peter porque mi vida dependía de ello. Pero Peter seguía de pie, con ganas de comerse el mundo, y yo seguía viva. Busqué con los ojos el palo de lo que quedaba de lámpara que antes había usado, y lo cogí para intentar hacer algo. Pero no serviría de nada, porque en ese momento llegó Madison con una escopeta.

Decirle no a un arma de fuego en aquel momento era un suicidio, pero si Travis hubiera visto lo mismo que yo, no dudaría ni un segundo en apretar el gatillo. Entonces un hombre al que no había visto antes cogió el arma y ordenó a Travis que se apartara. El disparo rozó la cabeza de aquella cosa, y para asombro de todos excepto para mí, aún seguía en pie. Entré en pánico, ¿y si aquellas cosas no morían nunca? ¿Y no teníamos esperanza alguna?

Entonces el hombre se acercó hasta poner la punta del arma en la cabeza del monstruo y apretó el gatillo por segunda vez. Los sesos salieron disparados contra la ventana de atrás y el color oscuro de la sangre decoró la sala. Nadie habló. nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. Sentí como volvía respirar, ya que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo el aire en mis pulmones. Un chico al que tampoco conocía salió corriendo al jardín con el objetivo de vomitar. El perro dejó de ladrar.

''Qué habéis hecho'' Travis dijo, mirando seriamente a su esposa.

Alicia estuvo a punto de ser capturada por su vecina, una tal Susane o lo quedaba de ella. Lo supe tras los gritos, tras las voces, y la calma. Simplemente me costaba reaccionar en aquel momento. Salí al jardín y la brisa de aire fresco aclaró mis pensamientos. Seguía temblando y llena de sangre, pero mi atención se enfocó en Susane, intentando estirar su brazo entre las tablas de madera para alcanzarnos. Nick había dicho que no estaba enferma, si no muerta, y creo que fui la única en creerle al cien por cien.

Me preguntaba si Ryan sería ahora una cosa de esas, o mi tío Charles. Me imaginé a ese viejo caminando, pálido, muerto, por los pasillos del hospital persiguiendo a las enfermeras, o devorándolas, quién sabe. Esperé al lado de la puerta del baño, ocupado por Travis y por el niño que vomitaba; Chris era su nombre, por lo visto, y era el hijo de Travis, también. Seguía sin conocer a la mitad de las personas de aquella casi, y a quién iba a engañar, ni siquiera conocía a la mitad. Todos parecían ser familia, se cuidaban entre ellos y se preocupaban el uno del otro, mientras tanto, yo estaba sola. Me habían adoptado, pero no pertenecía a ellos. Nadie me conocía, tendría que estar con mi madre o con mi hermana mayor en aquellos momentos, pero era imposible. Si mis amigos, si Ryan aún estuviera... quizás podría pasar aquel infierno con alguien conocido, que no me mirase con lástima o desconcierto.

Estaba siendo desagradecida.

La pareja salió del baño, y el chico me miró con el ceño fruncido, seguramente preguntándose quién era. Fijó sus ojos en la sangre que salpicaba mi cara y mis manos y me pareció percibir algo de miedo en su rostro. Pasé de largo y entre en el baño, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Abrí el grifo, ahora que había electricidad tenía que aprovechar el agua para limpiarme. Vi como el agua se teñía de rojo mientras me frotaba las manos y mojaba mi cara. Sin importarme, cogí una toalla y me sequé la cara, para luego contemplar mi imagen en el reflejo.  
Nunca había lucido peor, y eso que me había miraba en el espejo recién levantada todos los días. Mi cara había perdido algo de color, y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. Mis labios estaban resecos. Me intenté peinar con los dedos el corto pelo rubio ceniza, parecía que no me lo había lavado en días. Quizás debería de ducharme y pedirle algo de ropa a Alicia, porque la mía estaba manchada de sangre y no era algo que me apetecía llevar puesto en aquel momento.

Cuando salí del baño lo primero que vi fue el perro, el cual Travis estaba intentando sacar de la casa, pero el animal parecía negarse volver al infierno. Incluso aún seguía manchado de sangre, me pregunté si sería de su dueño. Me acerqué a Travis, decidida.

"Travis, yo me ocuparé de él." Cuando me oyó, el hombre me miró con preocupación.

"¿Estás segura?"

Asentí. "Cuidaré de él, necesita a alguien."

"Está bien, pero si mañana no cabe en el coche, se tendrá que quedar." Me dijo antes de irse. Quise encogerme de hombros y girar los ojos, pero no lo hice. Me agache frente al animal que rápidamente se acercó a mí, por alguna extraña razón parecía caerle bien, y él me caía bien a mi, habíamos sobrevivo juntos al fin y al cabo. Le acaricié un rato y busqué su collar, para leer la pequeña plaquita con su nombre.

"Toby." Leí en voz alta, "Nombre común para un perro apocalíptico."

"Siempre había querido tener una mascota." La voz de Nick desvió mi atención de la comida que estaba acabando. Madison se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hace un rato. Miré al muchacho y luego a Toby, el cual dormía a un par de metros de mí, sonreí.

"Algo bueno en el día de hoy, al menos. A parte de no haber sido devorada viva por un... muerto." dije.

Nick se sentó a mi lado, devolviéndome la sonrisa. De veía horrible al igual que todos. Me di cuenta de que era el único de aquel lugar al que conocía un poco más, pero tampoco mucho; sabía que era un yonki que abandonaba a su familia y que era lo suficientemente bueno como para salvarme la vida.

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste con Peter? ¿Te escondiste en algún lugar o...?"

"Os he estropeado una de las lámparas y uno de vuestros cuchillos. Nick, apuñalé a esa cosa al menos cinco veces en el pecho, pero volvió a levantarse." Tomé aire, "Creo que... La única forma de matar a esas cosas es destrozándoles la cabeza, ya sabes, como hizo el hombre ese." Todavía no sabía su nombre.

"Creo que se llama Daniel. Puede que tengas razón." Nick se llevó una mano a la frente, "No sé, sólo quiero descansar un poco."

"Sí, lo siento. Mejor no hablar de tema durante uno rato."

"Nos iremos al desierto mañana por la mañana al final. Así que... tengo algunas preguntas. Quiero decir, apenas te conozco y ahora que vamos a estar un tiempo juntos..."

"No creo que vaya con vosotros al desierto." Dije.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tengo que buscar a mi familia, o... A mis amigos. No quiero ser desagradecida, pero todos aquí parecéis ser familia o amigos. Soy la única que desencaja, solo sería un estorbo para vosotros." Noté la mano de Nick sobre la mía, mientras mantenía los ojos bajos.

''No eres un estorbo. Me has ayudado a mí, y estoy seguro que si te decides quedar con nosotros, todos te aceptarán.''

Repetí las palabras en mi cabeza, intentando convencerme a mí misma, pero era imposible. Necesitaba saber, y no podía abandonar a mi familia. Si había una mínima posibilidad de que mi madre hubiera podido llegar de Brasil en las últimas 48 horas, había también posibilidad de poder encontrarla. Sabía que mi relación con ella nunca había sido demasiado buena, pero no me gustaría pasar el fin del mundo sin decirle que la quería, e intentar demostrárselo. Aquel salón estaba lleno de familias, y tenía cierta envidia.

''¿Quiénes son los nuevos? No me he presentado.'' le pregunté al chico, observando a los invitados.

''Bueno, es complicado. A ver... el chico al que mi hermana por poco le parte la nariz antes, es Chris, el hijo de Travis. Y la mujer morena con flequillo es su exmujer, Liza.''

Asentí, recordando la cara con la que miró Chris al salir del baño.

''La nueva familia no estoy seguro, no les he visto antes. Al parecer Travis los ha ayudado y los ha traído aquí.''

La mujer se llamaba Griselda; al parecer tenía un grave problema del que preocuparse en aquel momento, su pierna. Lo más probable es que la perdiera. Su esposo, el señor de la escopeta se llamaba Daniel, y la hija mayor de ambos, una mujer muy guapa pero tremendamente preocupada (comprensible) respondía al nombre de Ofelia.

''Sois unos salvavidas.'' dije, soltando una pequeña risita.

Alicia apareció a mi lado, con un montón de ropa en la mano. Su rostro, justo como el de Nick y el mío, no se veía demasiado bien; estaba cansada y había estado llorando, y seguramente seguiría haciéndolo toda la noche. Era normal, su novio había muerto, justo como el mío. Volví a pensar en Ryan, pero esta vez ningún nudo se formó en mi garganta.

''Puedes cambiarte, toma ropa limpia. Espero que te esté bien, creo que tenemos la misma talla.'' me dijo, con voz apagada, dejando las prendas sobre la mesa.

Sonreí, ''Te lo agradezco.''

''Mi madre me ha dicho que puedes dormir en mi cuarto. Tengo un saco de dormir que puedes usar.''

''Muchas gracias Alicia.'' Tras mi gratitud, la chica se largó del salón, seguramente para seguir descargando sus penas a solas.

''Sabes, conozco a mi hermana... si lo necesitas, puedes dormir en mi cuarto.'' Nick se puso de pie.

Levanté una ceja, burlona. ''¿Contigo?''

''A cambio de un cigarrillo.''

''No estoy tan desesperada.'' bromeé.

Los llantos de Alcia no me dejaban dormir. Sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarlos y no molestarme, pero eran las tres de la madrugada y aún no había conseguido pegar ojo; además, cuando lo conseguía, las imágenes me atacaban en mis pesadillas. Peter, Ryan, la sangre, todo. Miré en dirección a la cama de Alicia, solo para ver un bulto bajo las sábanas que se iluminaba con la luz de un móvil. ¿Estaría mandando mensajes a su novio esperando recibir respuesta?

Suspiré, aquello me apenaba sin duda, pero necesitaba un descanso. Cogí mi saco de dormir, y salí silenciosamente por la puerta, para dirigirme al cuarto de Nick. Abrí su puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo. Aunque estaba oscuro y apenas podía ver nada, noté que aquella habitación era algo más pequeña que la de su hermana, y mucho más desordenada. Tiré el saco de dormir al suelo, y después me tiré a mí misma sobre él.

Por fin, cerré los ojos.

''¿Demasiados llantos?'' una ronca voz preguntó desde la cama.

''Demasiados.''

''Me debes un cigarrillo.''

 *****Normal*****

Los rayos de sol empezaron a entrar vagamente como podía entre las persianas, pero no hicieron que Ava se despertase. La chica había estado despierta desde hacía media hora; tirada sobre el suelo, mirando al amarillento techo con la mente en blanca. Le dolía moverse. Había despertado agitada, mientras soñaba que se miraba las manos y las encontraba llenas de sangre. Al fin decidió ponerse en pie, ir a por sus botas y su chaqueta, y bajar los escalones hasta la primera planta.

Allí encontró a algunas personas ya levantadas; Daniel, Madison, Travis. Dio los buenos días, y fue correspondida. Se alegró cuando vio a Toby corriendo a saludarla, con el rabo meciéndose frenéticamente de un lado a otro, le acarició. Madison le preguntó si había dormido bien, a lo que ella respondió con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Evitando cualquier otro cruce de palabras, salió al jardín trasero para sentir el aire fresco de la mañana con Toby a sus talones.  
Era todo muy bonito hasta escuchó el gruñido que le había estado persiguiendo toda la noche. Vio el cadáver de Susane intentando alcanzarla, putrefacta. Se acercó a ella mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendía, para dar una larga calada y soltar luego el humo frente a la infectada.

''Estás muerta, pero sigues de pie, moviéndote, mirándome. Me pregunto si estás respirando.'' murmuró Ava para sí misma, mientras la estudiaba detenidamente. Era gracioso, porque desde allí no parecía dar tanto miedo. Escuchó a Toby gruñir a su lado, así que la chica le puso una mano en el lomo y se agachó a su lado.

''No pasa nada, no puede hacernos daño.''

***Ava***

Todo el mundo estaba en movimiento. Todos hacían maletas y iba de adentro a fuera, guardando cosas en los coches. Yo, por otra parte, pensaba en ayudar, pero necesitaba permanecer sentada y seguir pensando en mis problemas mientras comía el desayuno que la amable señora Clark me había preparado. Le agradecía con una sonrisa cuando me rellenó la taza de café; habría notado mis ojeras. Le dí otro trozo de bacon a Toby por debajo de la mesa mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de Daniel sobre cómo usar un escopeta. Chris y yo le mirábamos atentamente, hasta que el padre del chico de piel morena vino para interrumpir las clases. Suspiré, prefiriendo no escuchar la pequeña discusión entre los mayores. Travis era un buen hombre, sin duda, pero a veces me parecía que no llegaba a entender del todo la gravedad de la situación; entendía que no le gustasen las armas y que no quería ver a su hijo con una, lo entendía, a mí tampoco me gustaban las armas, pero después de todo lo que vi ayer, preferiría saber disparar una.

''Tu perro parece bien entrenado.'' el señor llamado Daniel me habló, mientras dejaba la escopeta apoyada contra la mesa. Sonreí.

''Oh, no es mi perro. Aunque bueno, le he cogido cariño.''

''Parece que el sentimiento es mutuo.'' comentó ''No sé tu nombre, ¿eres familia de ellos?''

''Mi nombre es Ava. La verdad es que no. Ayer Nick me recogió en la carretera y me trajo aquí, me salvaron la vida.''

''¿Dónde está tu familia?''

''N-no lo sé... pienso salir a buscarla esta tarde.'' respondí no muy segura de mis palabras. Cuanto más pensaba en mi plan, más absurdo lo veía. La verdad es que en aquel momento no podía saber qué era seguro de verdad. Si no encontraba a nadie, estaría sola, y eso me asustaba. Si encontraba a alguien, al menos intentaría sobrevivir con alguien a mi lado que realmente importaba.

''No es seguro estar sola allí fuera.''

''Lo sé, pero me las manejaré como pueda. Si algo he aprendido hasta ahora, es que tienes que dispararles en la cabeza.''

Nick puso una mano sobre mi hombro miró al suelo durante unos segundos, hice lo mismo. Era una despedida, un para siempre. Aunque apenas nos conocíamos, le apreciaba como a un amigo, por todo lo que había hecho por mi, al fin y al cabo le debía mi vida.

''¿Seguro que no quieres venir?'' me preguntó con voz grave. Le miré a los ojos para asentir con la cabeza. Noté como abría los ojos un poco más de la cuenta y luego sacudía la cabeza.

''¿Qué pasa?'' le pregunté frunciendo un poco el ceño, preocupada. ''Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes.''

''Sí, sí, lo sé. Es solo que... me recuerdas a una amiga. E-el pelo corto y rubio, l-los ojos- da igual.'' intentó quitarle importancia con una suave sonrisa. ''Y-y... necesito mis pastillas.''

Por el tono de su voz supe que esa amiga era alguien importante para él, y quizás ya no estaría entre los vivos. Preferí no hacer más preguntas, y saqué dos cigarrillos del paquete de tabaco que guardaba en mi chaqueta. Cogí su mano y puse los cigarros en ella.

''Uno por lo de anoche, y el otro por salvarme la vida. Te debo una muy gorda, amigo. Espero que todo te vaya bien. Cuídate, ¿vale?''

Entonces nos abrazamos, era un adiós.

Adiós, Nick.

Adiós, Ryan.

Adiós, miedo.

Era el momento de mi nuevo comienzo.


End file.
